Write To Me
by XxFuyukaina-BakaxX
Summary: Rin Matsuoka is the new boss of the Samezuka family. And as such he has a lot of responsibilities to tend to. Or he would if his heart was in it. Unfortunately, his heart seems to be held captive by a handsome stranger. (MakoRin, Mafia!AU)


Rin Matsuoka grits his teeth slamming his fedora down and grinding it into the floor, ignoring his underlings' worried fretting about his person. The black ball sinks perfectly into the hole with a nauseating thud and there are cheers around the room. But not from him, nor his men.

No, they were for a certain Haruka Nanase, now polishing off the end of his pool stick with a serene expression, _as if he hadn't just beaten him in front of both their families_. Sickening. The bastard didn't even look happy. But Rin had been studying Haru for quite some time now, and he could tell how invigorated he was from the match.

"Rin..." Aichirou, his closest underling hisses worriedly, trying to save face from the humiliation they were receiving. He is pointing at his new right hand man, Sousuke, who is glaring daggers at the other family head. He seems about to say something that wouldn't do the Samezukas any good so Rin quickly steps in.

"Nanase. Take your fucking money and get out." The redhead snaps, passing the wager over as if it burns him to leave his fingers on it a second long. Haruka turns to look at him, monotone face in place. He has his blond underling-Nagisa was it?-attached to his arm but for some reason it doesn't make him look any less apathetic.

He looks down at the money, bored, before turning away with a cool, "I only play pool free." Nagisa gives a big whoop of laughter, and the Iwatobi family make their triumphant exit from the hall.

Rin is absolutely fuming.

* * *

"I can have him taken care of easily, Rin." Sousuke repeats for the fourth time, crossing his arms as he stands guard beside his chair, "Just one word. And it's done."

Rin growls under his breath, "We're not assassinating the head of Iwatobi." He snaps, looking to the side. "We're not stooping that fucking low." His fists clench on the table, and he looks away from his right hand man. He didn't know. He hadn't been here. But that didn't make it any different. Any better.

Aichirou clears his throat, looking equally uncomfortable, "M-Maybe we should just focus on the operation? We can't neglect Sei-"

"We're not neglecting it either!" Rin interrupts, "Of course not!" He takes a calming a breath, exhaling through his nose, "But that doesn't mean we can let Iwatobi go after that."

Aichirou remains silent. Sousuke eyes their leader, and then nodding slightly to himself, motions for the grey haired man to follow him out. He can tell Rin wants to be alone.

Once the pair leave, the redhead rests his head onto the desk, flicking his fedora off his head so he can rummage through his hair. He doesn't know what he's doing. He might be the best bootlegger in the county, but he's not a boss.

"Seijurou." He hisses under his breath, "The fuck do I do?"

He hadn't asked to be leader. He hadn't asked for any of this. He had only wanted his sister to be safe. How could so much change in so little time? He groans, pressing his forehead to the cold wood.

"Rin."

The redhead shoots up, straightening himself back in his chair only to loosen himself once more when he realizes the person before him is none other than his sister, Gou.

A lot of words perch on his tongue. Most of them condolences, apologies, agreements. None come out. He doesn't know how to talk to her anymore. Not since the incident.

She seems stricter now, older but her eyes are no longer constantly red and irritated. Still, there's a slight glint in her eye. Playful. She almost looks like her old self. Almost.

"What is it?" He asks tiredly, resting a his head on his hand.

"You want Nanase's weakness?" She begins, with a slight smirk. The sight raises his spirt. Definitely just like the old Gou.

He sits up a little straighter.

"What'd you dig up?"

She pads forward, slipping a photograph out of her bag. Rin doesn't know how she does it. How could she get so close to other families without getting caught like his own men? She was a natural, and it pained him to say it. Cause it worried him to no end. But he couldn't deny that she was good at the job. Especially after the spat they had when he'd first discovered her secret.

Gou taps the photo with her finger and Rin finally looks down to examine it. It was a professional portrait. He recognizes his rival boss, sitting down with a soft impercitable smile. He's wearing a crisp suit, and despite the photograph being black and white, his eyes seems as piercing as they are in color. He can't help but grimace at the sight of it.

Gou rolls her eyes, tapping once more at the only other figure in the photo, as if impatient, "This is who you want." She states precisely.

Red eyes follow the point to examine a stranger. He is standing behind Haruka's chair, hands resting on the back of the piece of furniture. He is also wearing a nice suit. His hair seems fluffier and more wild than Nanase's strictly combed locks. His mouth is open wide in a genuine smile, and his eyes almost seem to sparkle in joy. Rin has never seen anything like it. He doesn't know what to think of it. The man seems tall, with broad, strong shoulders.

"Who is he?" Rin asks, frowning at the photograph.

Gou hoists herself up on the desk, delicately crossing her legs and looking at the photograph from her brother's perspective. "His name's Tachibana Makoto. He went to school with Nanase and used to live right next to him. They're inseparable."

"I've never seen him." Rin counters, pursing his lips at the strangers nice face, as if trying to decode it. No one can have such a genuine smile.

"That's the weird thing." Gou echoes, "I can't tell if he's their Consigliere and Nanase keeps him apart from his family, or if he is a relation outside of the family." She wonders aloud, "Either way, if you want Nanase's attention, you want Tachibana."

Rin hums, picking up the photograph critically, "What's he look like in color?" He questions after a moment.

"He's got brown hair. Green eyes. He's six feet tall and spends a lot of time in the library from what I can tell." Came the quick reply.

"How'd you find all this out?"

"I have my ways." She winks.

Rin growls, "I don't want to know." He finally manages out, flicking his gaze back at the photograph. "Send Momotarou's men to follow him. I want to know everything about him. I want someone on his tail every given moment of the day."

Gou hesitates, "Momotarou's men are working on the bootleg operation." She reasons, "Send Nakagawa's instead."

"Nakagawa cant do anything right the first time around." Rin snaps, "And we can't screw this up. He can cover for Momotarou while we learn about this Tachibana guy. This stalking job wont take long."

Gou swallows thickly, looking intently at her brother. Rin keeps her gaze, nonetheless, "If you...If you _jeopardize what Sei-_"

"Gou." Rin interrupts firmly. She glares at him but obediently hops off the desk and left, her heels clacking loudly on the wood floor. Almost as if on purpose.

Rin sighs, frowning as his sister leaves. He leans back in his chair, picking up the photograph once more and staring at it. "Tachibana Makoto, huh?" He repeats, tilting his head slightly, "I wonder what Nanase sees in you."

* * *

"Boss! Boss!"

Rin turns around from the discussion with Sousuke, peering over at the bubbly young Caporegime. It was getting easier every time to look at him. He wasn't his older brother. It wouldn't be fair to treat him like a ghost of someone's great past.

"What is it?" He questions, looking over to him.

"I got a report for ya on Tachibana!" Momotarou waves, and Rin quickly gives him his full attention. Sousuke frowns.

"Well?"

"He's some sort of writer. Constantly got his nose in the books and writing stuff down. He spends his days in the library. Seems to be sittin' pretty on some money and doesn't got to worry." Momotarou starts, listing things off his fingers, "He's also kinda an idiot."

Rin raises an eyebrow, "Elaborate." Nanase doesn't seem like the type to waste his time on 'idiots'. Something had to be up.

"That or just obliviously ignorant." Momotarou corrects with a laugh, "He'll leave the library in the dead of night, and take detours going through dark alleyways to pet stray cats. What a weirdo." He explains, "Like, it'd be so easy just to nab him. Just give us the word, Boss!"

"Anything else?" Rin probes, for now at least.

"Well, he and Nanase don't seem to hang out in public." Momotarou answers after a moment, "Tachibana'll head over to one of Nanase's home's and spend a couple hours there once in a while. But thats about it. Then again, Nanase's not one to go outside anyway."

Rin purses his lips, "You ever see him with the other members of Iwatobi?"

"That's the thing!" Momotarou jumps, physically jumps as if he's been waiting for the question, "He ain't ever with any of them! And he's never been around their base of operations. Unless they got another one under the library we don't know about."

Rin makes a displeasured noise, "None of this makes sense."

"Want us to nab him? I bet we can get some info out of him real easy! I bet he won't be too hard to break!"

Rin waves him off, "I'd like to meet him myself, first. Then I'll decide."

"You sure about that?" Momotarou pouts, clearly having already plan the perfect methods to take care of the stranger.

"Give me the address to that library and a time he'll be there." Rin ignores, instead.

"You got it, Boss!" Momotarou chirps, before scurrying off to consult with his men.

Sousuke frowns even deeper, rolling back up the architectural plans of the building they were _supposed_ to be infiltrating for booze. "Rin."

"Hmmm?"

"Don't let Nanase distract you from the real plan."

Rin looks over at him, and blinks. He rolls his eyes, "I know what I'm doing, Sousuke." He snaps, maybe a bit too roughly. Sousuke watches him go silently, before stuffing the plans in his pocket and leaving the room as well.

* * *

Rin doesn't really know why he dolls himself up to meet a stranger in a library. But he does. He wears one of his nicer suits, grey with black buttons and thin pinstripes. Maybe it's cause he knows the man has money. Maybe its to impress him. But why would he, Boss of the Samezuka family, need to impress anyone?

He doesn't think of it too much.

He checks his watch one more time before striding into the library. It's nothing special. Dimly lit with old bulbs, and large wooden book cases stretching out from wall to wall. He pretends to be looking at the dusty books, keeping his fedora angled down. He has a slight reputation. And red hair isn't all too common. It wouldn't do him any good to be recognized.

He heads down the aisles, deeper into the recesses of the building, just as Momotarou had explained to him. _Follow the left aisle to the back. It'll open up to a space with two four person wooden tables. He always sits on the right one. He'll have his back to you in the left chair. _

He reaches the last aisle of books. He decides to grab a random one to appear less suspicious before peering around the shelf. And the scene before him is exactly like his underling had said.

Tachibana's shoulders are much broader in person. His hair is a light brown, and seems as fluffy as he'd originally thought. He seems giant compared to the chair he is hunched over. His knees are pressed to the bottom of the table. It's almost comical and Rin would have laughed but something seems to be caught in his throat for some reason.

He coughs.

Tachibana turns around in surprise.

Rin freezes. Voice further caught in his throat. He almost feels like he's choking.

There needs to be advances in photography because they do not capture _anything, _Rin realizes, as he takes in Tachibana Makoto's handsome face. He has a strong chin, brilliant green eyes, bouncy hair, a thick pair of glasses and such a genuine surprised look on his face.

Genuine. Honest. Human.

And Rin realizes his mistake all too soon.

Tachibana Makoto has no idea that this city is riddled with crime. He is not aware of the mob families battling underneath his nose. Tachibana Makoto does not know of the ill in this world.

And for some reason, like hesitating before pristine, freshly dropped snow, Rin has no wish to spoil it.

"Hello," Tachibana greets, surprise disappearing to be replaced with a warm smile, "Can I help you?"

Rin swallows thickly, "Uh." Is all he can manage to vocalize. He feels pathetic.

"I don't actually work here," The brunet quickly adds, a slight red tinting his cheeks. _My God_, Rin thinks, astounded, baffled, because of how much the color makes his heart race. "But, I'm here a lot!...A lot, lot..." The tall man tapers off in a nervous laugh, "So I'm sure I can help you!"

Rin continues to stare and finally, hesitantly, takes a step. It feels so very wrong, but there is something drawing him in. Like a moth to a flame.

He licks his dry lips, "Just checkin' out the library." He finally voices, and decides to take a seat in front of the stranger. The chair makes a creaking noise under his weight, and the sound echoes in his ears.

Tachibana brightens, "Oh, is it your first time?" He asks innocently and Rin almost sputters but god damn he has better self control than this. Why is he crumbling? He's faced gunfire, the police, Nanase's whole gang of all things.

"Uh, yeah." He lies. He's an educated man in his 20s of course he's been to a library before.

"Oh, well better late than never! Libraries are a wonderful resource for anything and everything!" Tachibana prattles on with a certain light in his eyes, "What are you looking for?" He probes, leaning over the table to take a closer look at the book Rin doesn't realize he's been clutching. He's so very close that Rin can feel his hot breath on his own skin, and he freezes. He lets the book go and it falls to the table in a loud heap.

"Oh, wow, _Ulysses_ huh?" Tachibana comments, thankfully settling back down in his own seat, "That's a tough one. I'm still trying to get through my copy to be honest!" He laughs again and Rin realizes he _really_ likes that sound. He wants to hear it again and again _and again._ "Have you read any of Joyce's other works?"

"Uh, not really."

"Just diving in then?" Tachibana continues, not missing a beat. And Rin's never met someone so talkative, and yet _so easy_ to talk to. If only he could contribute to the conversation, "I wish you the best of luck."

And the brunet smiles at him before leaving him with his book and hunkering back down to his own work. Rin stares at him in shocked silence, before tentatively picking up his own large novel and opening up to the first page. He's not sure what he's doing.

_Stately, plump Buck Mulligan came from the stairhead, bearing a bowl of lather on which a mirror and a razor lay crossed._

* * *

For the rest of the week, Rin finds himself returning to the old library, picking up _Ulysses_ and making his way to sit across from Tachibana Makoto.

The man always waves at him, smiles, asks how he's doing, how far he is in his book before ducking his head back down to his own work.

Rin's gotten better at talking since their first meeting, thankfully, and things get smoother every day.

Today's a little different, "Oh wow, I think you've past where I left off!" Tachibana congratulates, "I've been so busy with my own writing I've really neglected my readings." He confesses sheepishly. It's adorable, Rin thinks.

"What are you working so hard on, anyway?" Rin asks, setting his book down. Ulysses is a confusing mess, and he doesn't really understand whats happening. But he's plowing through for the sake of conversation.

"Oh, well..." And Tachibana does that _thing_ where his green eyes look down at the table, his fingers drum against the table top, and his ear burn a little red before he speaks again, "I've been, uh, trying to write my own novel."

Rin's almost _too _distracted by the other's face to listen to his words. But he catches them, perking up, "Really? What about?"

Tachibana shyly waves him off, "It's nothing special." He insists, scratching his neck, "And it's kinda complicated to explain. I don't wanna take up your time."

If Rin could throw the book into a fire to prove how much he'd rather be hearing Tachibana's voice than read this over celebrated trite, he would. As is, he tries something else, "Then how about we go grab some dinner and you can tell me there?"

Those ears burn brighter and Tachibana's eyes widen before he calms himself down, "Uh, sure!" He agrees, "I gu-guess we can go now..." He starts packing up his papers and books and Rin watches him with amusement.

And then Tachibana pauses, looking even _redder_ and Rin can't help but think it's a good look for him. The brunet pauses, looking slightly mortified, "I'm so sorry. I-I know we've been talking for so long now but, I-I don't think I ever got your name!"

Rin blinks, "Oh. It's Rin Ma-It's Rin." He's an idiot. He almost gives out his full real name. The most basic mistake you could ever make as a man of his position. At least he stops himself in time.

"My name's Makoto!" Tachibana continues, and Rin nods as if he hadn't known that for weeks. They exchange a sturdy handshake and Makoto's hand is so warm in his it's distracting. But they pull away and Makoto is all smiles again. Rin can't help his own.

They leave the library for a small local restaurant. He's a bit anxious about the place, mostly because his sister's swimsuit shop is a couple storefronts down the street. But she knows he's _investigating_ Tachibana. And that _is_ all he's doing. Nothing more .

"So, Rin, what do you do?" Makoto asks, after they order something. Rin pauses, a little stunned, and quickly makes up for it, "I work for the paper."

"Oh, really?" Makoto says, and he sounds so interested it _hurts_. Because Rin barely works for the paper anymore. Hasn't set foot in the place in weeks after taking Sei's place. And he wishes he could just speak to the guy normal, talk about his work day, about the printer jamming, about the massive ink spill on the cover page, about mundane life. But he can't. He can only lie.

"That must be really interesting, though." Makoto talks on, "Gettin' to know the facts before anybody else. Reporting it to the people." Makoto seems to be _glowing_ and Rin doesn't dare burst his bubble on to the fact the paper _prints lies and cover ups and nothing more_. Rin had thought he'd lost his conscious a while ago. He must have been wrong. And he's never wanted it back as much as now.

"I read the paper everyday. I'll have to keep an out for your name!" Makoto finishes, a jovial laugh punctuating his sentence. Rin grins at him, albeit a bit forced.

"I don't know, I haven't written anything for them in a while. I've been mostly helping with the printing process."

Makoto nods, his smile still in place. Rin keeps lying, "But next time I write something, I'll let you know."

Makoto absolutely grins and Rin can't help his slight flush. If only they were drinking beer he could blame it on that. Shit. Beer. Bootlegging. Right. He needs to get in touch with Sousuke to hammer out some details. He was supposed to do that yesterday wasn't he? Shit.

"Rin?" The redhead looks up suddenly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Rin quips, "Now, tell me about your story." He adds after a moment.

Makoto stammers but finally acquiesces. And Rin can't remember having a more perfect dinner.

* * *

"Rin. Rin." Sousuke lets out a loud sigh, "_Rin._"

Rin, finally, looks up from the book he's reading and over to Sousuke. "What?" He'd finished _Ulysses_ and moved on to better things.

"We're supposed to be dealing with the fact Nakagawa's men got hit during the operation last night." Sousuke stated.

"What?" Rin puts the book down.

Sousuke sits down across from his Boss, "Rin, right now we have no one monitoring the transactions. We're getting creamed. We have to put Momotarou's men back on."

"What. No. They need to keep tailing Mako-Tachibana." The redhead reminds, eyebrows furrowing.

Sousuke, rests his forehead on his hand, rubbing his temples tiredly, "Rin, this needs to stop."

"Send Ai's men on it." Rin argues instead.

"Aichirou has to cover Gou's shop! Or would you rather she be left defenseless while you flirt with some stranger?"

Rin glares at him, "Watch it, Sousuke."

The brunet leans back, gaze softening slightly, "You can't do this anymore. This stunt is wearing our resources thin."

"I'm gathering information."

"You're dating."

"Stay out of my business."

"This is _our_ business, Rin." Sousuke snaps, impatient, "When you asked me on as your consigliere it became _our_ business."

Rin huffs, straightening up.

"How is this at all going to be payback against Nanase?" The taller man adds, exasperatedly.

"Huh?"

"Oh my God." Sousuke mutters, "You've completely lost the plot, haven't you?"

Rin is slightly flustered, "Look. I'm sorry. I've been distracted. But the operation comes first. We can go over the issues and figure it out."

"And?"

"And...And Momotarou and his men can return to their normal duties."

"And?"

"What else do you want?"

"And you stop playing games with this civilian. It's not beneficial to us. To the family"

Rin remains silent, and Sousuke allows the conversation to flow back to the matter at hand. The redhead neglects to inform him of his private dinner plans. He wouldn't approve and he damn well wasn't about to change them anyway.

* * *

He's visibly irritated when Makoto lets him into his home. He can't help it. And Makoto picks up on it quickly and offers his help in anyway.

"Is it work? Are you stressed?"

"I'm fine." Rin mutters, stepping in and slipping off his jacket with comfortable regularity. Because it _was_. This was the fifth time he had been invited to the Tachibana residence. And each time felt warmer, homier, safer.

"If you say so..." Makoto doesn't sound the least bit convinced, but he doesn't press. Instead he flutters over after him, "Oh, I forgot to mention! Since last time's disaster when I tried to cook I invited my friend over for dinner!"

Rin is disappointed. He rather likes spending his time with the brunet, just the two of them. But dinner _was _quite the fiasco last week. He never knew one could set fire to water. But it had clearly happened. Clear as day.

"He's a great cook!" The brunet explains in a hurry, "And I've been meaning to introduce you to him! He's my best friend since childhood! Went to school together and everything." Makoto babbles on, leading him to the kitchen. The aroma exuding from it is heavenly, and the disappointment leaves Rin at the smell of it. He could deal with the intruder with food like that on the table. In fact he's more relaxed than he's ever been.

But then he sees him.

Before him, standing with an apron and a surprised look, is none other than Haruka Nanase.

He should have expected this.

The pair lock eyes and the air crackles in tension.

Makoto pauses, slightly confused.

"Um, Rin, this is Haru. Haru, Rin."

"We know each other." Haruka states evenly, looking harshly at Rin before turning back to the food. "Small world."

Makoto gives them a nervous laugh, "Oh wow, I had no idea!" He mumbles out, twiddling his fingers, "So you guys are friends?"

"I wouldn't say friends." Rin can't help but retort, glaring at the back of the black haired man's head. "More acquaintances than anything else."

Rin couldn't help but feel awful at the sight of the sudden frown that overtakes Makoto's features. But it is quickly replaced with a forced on smile, "Well, now we can all be friends." He decides, ushering Rin out of the kitchen to sit down at the table.

Rin no longer wants to be here. He wants to go home. He should be focusing on the fact that people no longer trusted his services and work on rebuilding ties with his suppliers. He should have listened to Sousuke. He should be doing a lot of things right now.

"Thank you for coming." Makoto mumbles, fiddling with his napkin. He is smiling but Rin can tell from his drooped shoulders how disappointed he is in the evening's sour turn of events.

So, Rin puts on a smile, "'Course I came. I love coming over to your place." He adds, and feels a bit of a victory at the bright smile that shines through, and the tinge of red at the others ears.

The victory is short lived.

"Makoto." The pair at the table look up to see Haruka, his blue eyes critical on the intruder in the home. Rin wants to pull out his gun, hidden safely away in his jacket. The jacket hanging neatly in Makoto's coat closet. He's an idiot, he realizes. He should always have it with him. But Makoto's smile is so disarming he barely even thinks of i holding his gun when he's around the brunet.

Instead he just thinks about holding his hand.

"Yes, Haru?" Makoto asks smiling up at his friend and Rin can't help the swell of jealousy in the pit of his stomach that makes him grimace and look away. He also cant help but catch the slight smug attitude that tugs at the black haired man's lips.

"I need your help in the kitchen a moment. Alone."

Rin can feel the accusatory gaze on his person, even as the words are addressed to the owner of the home. Makoto, if he notices, chooses to ignore it in favor of getting up and following his friend back into the kitchen.

Rin fidgets by himself with his silverware. He plays with his napkin, folding it, unfolding it and refolding it until he gets up in exasperation. He walks over to the kitchen door, pressing his ear to it to try and listen in on anything at all.

"-_my friend_, Haru."

"He's _dangerous_."

"How? Why are you so secretive now anyways? Are you finally going to tell me?"

"Makoto."

"It has to do with Rin, right? So, tell me! Please."

"I can't."

He can hear Makoto's exasperated sigh, and it pains him and he wonders if he should just leave and stop contacting the brunet. It would be the sane thing to do. The rational one, the better one.

"I...I _like_ Rin." He hears a faint mumble, "A-A lot."

And Rin knows he's stuck. Because his heart is beating erratically in his chest at such dumb childish words, and he wants to waltz in and take the brunet's hand and tell him he feels the same.

"Makoto, you're going to get hurt." And Rin can't help but hear the pleading tone in Haru's voice. It's odd, hearing him so vulnerable. He feels like normally he'd be enjoying it. But not when it's about Makoto.

The door opens inwards and Rin stumbles in, eyes wide and trying to balance himself. Haru is glaring at him. Makoto stares, and starts reddening.

Rin straightens up as fast as he can and before he can fuck up anymore makes a decision, "Look, I think it's best I just, uh, go. Got a lot of stuff back at work I need to deal with. I'm sorry, Makoto, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Haru nods to him, as if telling him, _good, now go_. And he would have spit out some angered retort if not for the hurt look that flashes across Makoto's features. It quickly evaporates, replaced with a forced smile that wounds Rin in more ways than one.

"Let me walk you to the door, at least." The brunet insists, leading him the familiar short distance and giving him back his jacket. Rin mutters a thanks. They're not alone. He can see Haru peering around the corner and it only manages to piss him off.

"I'm sorry..about tonight...I didn't know that-" Makoto starts, nibbling his lips and looking quite disappointed at himself. Which he has no right to be. It isn't his fault. None of this is. So Rin takes action, without really thinking, and tugs the towering man down to place a quick but insistent kiss on his lips.

Makoto flames up the way he always does, burning from the tips of his ears down his neck, eyes wide and mouth parted in a gasp. Rin smirks, as if to hide the fact he's pretty red too, and mumbles a, "I...Like you quite a bit too."

He feels like a child, even more so when he catches sight of Haru _absolutely fuming _in the background and _enjoys it_. He waves at both of them, opening the door, calling out one last, "See you tomorrow." Before departing the home completely.

* * *

He doesn't see Makoto the next day.

In fact, he doesn't see him for the next week.

Or the week after that.

And the reality is maddening.

He goes to the library to find it empty. Even the librarian is worried about the missing patron. He visits his home, but no one ever answers.

He wonders if he fucked up.

"Boss." Aichirou murmurs, and Rin looks over, annoyed. Irritated.

"I told you to just call me, Rin." He reminds, flicking dust off his desk.

"R-Right. Rin." The grey haired man corrects, looking sheepish as usual, "We really need to get some new suppliers. Our old one's practically dried up. The men are getting angry, we might get some...some insubordination soon."

Rin looks at him, carefully, and ignores the matter at hand. It's something he's gotten especially good at recently, "Ai, you've been in this family for a long time haven't you?"

"Yes, sir." His underling replies truthfully, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

Rin makes a humming sound, sitting up in his chair, "I never wanted to join the mafia." He confesses, looking down at the blueprints of one of their new possible hideouts.

Aichirou tilts his head, "But you're amazing at it! You're the best bootlegger we've ever seen, Rin!"

Rin snorts, "Seijurou said that all the time." He frowns, clearing his throat, "Ai, you're a hard worker. And you've got great potential. You just need the ambition."

The man before him isn't dumb. He's able to read between the lines. Quite quickly, in fact,"Are you...Are you thinking of leaving, sir?" Aichirou breathes out in disbelief, eyes wide.

"I don't know anything right now, Ai." Rin answers honestly, because Ai's one of the few people he _can _be honest with, "But maybe I'm not the best boss for this family." Before the man can respond to the statement, he stands up, moving away from his desk, "I'm going for a walk."

Aichirou watches him, but is able to stutter out, "An-And the suppliers?"

"Do what you thinks best." Rin waves off as he departs, "Talk it over with Sousuke. I trust you."

Aichirou bites his lip, looking down. He lingers an extra moment by himself, before leaving in search of the tall man, just as he's told.

* * *

Rin knows the Iwatobi mafia like the back of his hand. He'd spent his years in the business tracking down all the info he could on them for safe keeping. Because he's sure Nanase has done the same for him. As such, he knows Nanase's favorite spot.

The local gambling casino.

He enters the dimly lit building, flashing a sneer at any man who dares try to approach him, as he walks down to the back corner where the pool table resides.

Nanase is there just as he suspected. Wearing a crisp vest and leaning delicately over the table, lining up his shot perfectly. One of his underlings is with him-Ryuugazaki, if Rin remembers correctly-holding his own stick nervously, as if he's still not comfortable with it's grip. Nanase, gracefully hits his target, and the ball rolls smoothly own the velvet table.

Rin snatches the striped ball before it can sink perfectly into the hole, causing the pair to look up. Ryuugazaki looks shocked and seems to start palming the gun he obviously has on him. Nanase just looks annoyed.

"Nanase." Rin greets, tossing the ball into the air and catching it, "Can I have a word?"

Nanase straightens up, eyes narrowed, "Go on then."

"Haruka..." Rin hears the blue haired man whisper worriedly, but Haru gives him a look he cant see and the other quiets.

"I'd prefer to talk privately." Rin supplies and Haruka looks him over, whispers something to his underling, and then motions to the back door of the establishment. The pair walk off in silence, Haruka leading the way. Rin can see that Ryuugazaki is following them cautiously, most likely to guard the door.

Most likely with orders to shoot him if something goes awry.

He would expect as much.

Haruka flicks on the single light of the small room as the door closes behind them. He leans against the wall and waits, watching him critically.

Rin's expression hardens, "Where's Makoto?" He decides to cut the chase. It had been weeks, and the time was eating him up. He cant take it much longer. He needs to know.

Haruka's eyebrows draw together, as if offended by the familiarity of the name, "He's safe." He supplies.

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?"

Haruka pushes himself off the wall, glaring at him, "I told him...everything." He starts, "And i made arrangements to keep him safe."

Rin's eyes widen, hands dropping from their folded position to hang at his sides, "You _told him_?"

Haru looks to the side, "Makoto deserves better than lies. And it was the only way to get him to understand."

"Understand what?"

The black haired man whips his head back, gaze fierce, "That you were _using_ him to get to _me_."

Rin swallows, hands clenching.

Haruka dares a step forward, "You can threaten my men. You can try to attack me. You can try to steal our suppliers. But you _do not_ bring Makoto into this mess." He snaps with a ferocity that Rin never knew the other had within him.

Rin is conflicted. Because its _not true_, not anymore at least. But his voice is caught in his throat and Haruka keeps on advancing, "I should have you killed for what you did."

And then Rin's had enough and takes his own angered step, "Shut up, Nanase." He finally growls out, "You have no fucking clue of anything."

Haruka looks at him evenly, as if to ask, _then explain yourself, Matsuoka_.

"I'll be honest. I went in wanting to ruin you. I did." He sees fire flash in blue eyes, but Haruka manages to restrain himself enough for him to finish, "But...But then I..." And the words don't flow like they should, because those words would make him vulnerable. And the last think he needs is to look vulnerable in front of the leader of Iwatobi.

"Then I met Makoto." He finally decides to state, and Haru's eyes seem to widen if only a fraction, "And it's got nothin' to do with business anymore. Nothin' at all!" He snaps quickly, "In fact-" But he stops himself again, because he's still got enough sense not to share family secrets with the enemy.

For his part, Haru seems to understand the unspoken words, looking at him critically but with less antagonism. He says nothing.

Rin can't stand the tension, and kicks the wall, growling. Pent up aggression needing an outlet of some sort. The noise makes Ryuugazaki fling his door open, poking his head through and aiming his gun for the redhead. Rin doesn't even care enough to pull out his own weapon, and luckily-or unluckily-Haruka gives his man a dismissive wave. Ryuugazaki lowers his gun obediently and Rin decides its time he take his leave.

He doesn't catch Haru asking his underling to get him a phone.

He just leaves.

* * *

"And what are you going to do? You can't just go back to the paper like nothings happened!" His sister snaps, slamming her fist on his desk. Rin glares at her.

"I know _that_. I'm just thinking aloud!"

"And what about Samezuka? Your _our boss_ you can't leave!" She insists, practically _pleads_.

"I'm not the boss they deserve." Rin mutters, looking away.

Gou is silent a moment, but she begins again, quieter, but with much more force. Rin can tell she's choosing her words carefully, "Se-Seijurou _picked you_. He believed in _you._" And the hitch in her breath breaks Rin's heart, it really does. But it doesn't shake his resolve.

"I've been thinking about that. And I don't think he was right."

Gou flames up, eyes wide and full of offense, "How _dare you-"_

_"_Gou. Listen to me." Rin continues, trying to be calm, as he takes his sister's hands to make her focus. He'd had a long time to think about this. He was determined. He wasn't going to change his mind. "I was a good bootlegger. I did it for you. And Sei, Sei was a good man-a _great man_. And all he wanted was the best for you, and he _knew_ I would make sure you were ok."

Gou is shaking.

"But I'm _not_ the best man for this family." He continues, looking down a little, "And...And I've realized, _you_ don't need to be looked after. You're amazing at your job yourself. You don't need me. None of you do. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm just ruining things at this point."

"But that's just because of _him_." Gou reasons, shaking her brother slightly so he looks up, "And he's gone. You need to move on."

"That's what I'm trying to do." Rin counters, "Move on."

He stands up and Gou lets go of him, "Look, I haven't made anything official yet. And you're the only one who knows. So lets keep quiet for now."

Gou nods after a moment, letting out a sad sigh, "I...I miss him so much, brother."

Rin can only offer a comforting squeeze to her shoulder before he departs from the room.

* * *

Rin's polishing the only gun he's deciding to keep, examining each part carefully as he does so. Gou won't speak to him, and neither will Sousuke. But he knows they'll come around. They're just punishing him for the moment. Aichirou keeps bumbling in with worried questions looking for reassurances with his scared blue eyes.

Rin's happy to give them.

Only now, Sousuke ends up coming in instead. Which is odd. He was expecting to get at least another few days of the silent treatment before they'd make up with the last round of booze he'd know he'd had a part in grabbing.

"I don't agree with your decision." The tall man begins, "It ain't good for your future, I know it. You're too well know in our world to be free of it."

Rin tries to act neutral despite his annoyance at receiving this speech yet again.

"But," Sousuke continues, slipping an envelope from his bag, "You might just be able to end up happy. This came for you."

Rin takes it, seeing his name written on it and nothing else. He looks up at Sousuke questioningly, but the man is already leaving the room. He opens it, pulling out the letter and unfolding it neatly.

"_Dear Rin,_

_I'm sorry. _

_Haru told me about you both. About...the things you do. And I got scared and took his advice to leave the city and go back home for a while. I've been staying with my parents and younger siblings, you know, the twins? I must have told you about them. I was very scared and confused and I wasn't sure what to do. But running away probably wasn't the answer._

_A week ago Haru called me. He said that he might have been wrong about...about your intentions. And I'm still not entirely sure what's going on. But I know that I do miss you. And, this might be very stupid of me, but I was hoping maybe we could see each other again. I...I'm going into the city soon. I'll give this note to Haru to reach you. I told him not to read it. I trust him not to. _

_Could we, perhaps, meet outside the library at 4 o'clock? If you don't show up I understand. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. _

_I _

_Makoto Tachibana"_

Rin swallows thickly, glances at his watch, stuffs the letter in his pocket, leaves the gun on the desk and all but runs out of the room. He passes confused men in the hall, and a worried Aichirou who seems to be trying to call to him, but he ignores him.

He speeds out of the room, hailing a cab with expertise and snapping out the address.

It's already 4:18 and Rin feels he's lost everything before he even knew it was in his hands.

The cab finally arrives at his destination and he almost falls out as he hands over the money owed. He breathes a huge sigh of relief when he spots the missing brunet, sitting down on one of the steps, hunched over a book looking downcast.

Rin swallows again, hesitates on the precipice of the first step, before finally climbing his way up to sit next to him. They're close enough that their sides touch, and the contact is enough to make Makoto jump up in fright.

He calms down at the sight, a smile lighting his features instinctively before suddenly turning wary, and inching away.

It hurts.

"H-Hello." Makoto manages, closing his book, and looking quite at a loss for words. A first for Rin.

"I'm sorry." Rin decides, looking down himself.

"So, it's all true, then." Makoto whispers, letting out a hollow nervous laugh.

"That I'm the boss of Samezuka? Yeah." It feels nice to be honest. To be open. To let it out in a relaxed breath all at once.

Makoto gives a hesitant nod, taking a deep breath as if to calm himself. "So it was all a lie, then?"

"No." Rin denies, almost too quickly. Actually, definitely too quickly, as Makoto finally looks over at him in surprise. "Not all of it." He eyes him.

Makoto licks his dry lips looking troubled, "I...I'm not sure what to do now."

"I've decided to leave the organization." Rin pipes up, because why not at this point.

Makoto tenses, "H-How come?" And theres a smile at the end of the question, it makes Rin's heart soar.

"For myself." The redhead continues, with a shrug as if it was an easy decision. Feigning it all. Makoto doesn't seem to buy it. But makes no comment. Because he's Makoto, ever the considerate.

"I'll be leaving this city soon." Rin continues, "Don't know where yet. But I'll settle down somewhere and get back to writing articles for the local paper like I should be doing."

Makoto swallows, "And if someone wanted to come with you?"

"It'd be dangerous. God knows how far my old reputation goes."

"And if that someone...still wanted to come with you?"

"Then I'd buy him his train ticket."

Makoto laughs, nudging him in the shoulder, and Rin can't help but feel that everything was going to end up just fine, indeed.

* * *

This was my submission for the Free! Shipping Relay on tumblr. We're Team Swimming With Da Fishes, and we did a Mafia!AU. Even though I know nothing about the mafia!

its pretty shitty but i tried

i hope you enjoyed


End file.
